


The Color Orange

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Misc) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Maybe Yellow feels sorry for him. During GSC arc





	The Color Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reafterthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/gifts).



> Another remi prizefic! This takes place during GSC, aka when Red did not know about the thing with Yellow and her hat.

Yellow treats him the same.

Even though not much has really happened in the past year, even though Yellow had taken the brunt of trying to stop the Elite Four and save them all, well…

He should at least bear the younger boy's upset, or something, or at least not burden him with the pain.

But he smiled enough to make that a non-issue, he thought. But maybe he wasn't doing as well as he thought, because Yellow still worried. Or maybe that was normal. Red didn't know the difference, and finding the answer wouldn't change the present.

Besides, a part of him liked when Yellow worried about him.


End file.
